Hanging By A Moment
by studio60-fan
Summary: A songfic based on Lifehouse's Hanging By A Moment CM


**Hanging by a moment**

Chandler entered his hotel room. He had just walked Monica to her room. She was in a pretty bad shape with that drunken guy thinking she was Ross's mother and all. He wanted to help her, to make her feel better but he didn't know how. So he just opened his ears wide for her and listened for hours.

It was wonderful to listen to her beautiful voice, so soft and gentle. His heart skipped a beat every time he heard only her voice. In fact, everything about her was wonderful: her hair – so soft and that smelled like a thousand fresh, blooming, spring flowers; her eyes – deep and blue… He would often get lost in those eyes. Everything was perfect about her, her body and her soul, also. She was a kind person and her heart was of solid gold. Sometimes he would just want to hold her in her arms and tell her that he would never leave her and that everything will be OK. Of course, he would often get the chance to do that. Every time another looser broke her heart he was there. He was her shoulder to cry on. He whispered reassuring words in her ear but he knew that she didn't really believe him. She thought that he was saying that just to make her feel better. But it wasn't true. He meant it with all his heart.

Sometimes he wanted to just tell her. Tell her his feelings because it seemed that if he didn't do so, he would burst out. But he kept his mouth shut, afraid to ruin their strong and wonderful friendship. He hoped with all his heart that one day she would wake up and realize that Mr. Right was standing right in front of her.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

He dressed in his pajamas and after he did one so called push-up although it was really early, he got into bed. Then he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it and was a little taken aback when he saw Monica standing in front of the door, holding a drink in her hand.

After making a sarcastic comment about his PJ's (he either was a really bad influence on her or it was just the alcohol talking) she entered the room.

'Is Joey here?' she asked.

Chandler was a little surprised by her question, but he answered telling her that the last time he'd seen him he was heading out the door with the bride's maid and a bucket of strawberries.

Feeling very bad about the state Monica was in he tried to comfort her again, telling her that she was the most beautiful woman in the room that night.

But before he knew what was really happening he felt her lips pressed against his. The second he felt her soft lips he lost his head and they continued making out for a moment.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

When ration woke up in his head he pulled away.

'How drunk are you?' he asked.

'Drunk enough to know that I want to do this. Not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage.' she answered.

He thought for a moment. His mind and heart were racing fast. What was he diving into here? They will ruin their friendship. It was crazy to even consider this. His heart and his brain were battling. Finally his heart won. They sat on the bed and started making out. Then they got under the covers and one, two, three, they saw each other naked. Her body was just perfect. They started kissing each other passionately. Chandler didn't regret his decision at all. Nothing could change his mind now, now that he was finally holding the woman he loved and making love to her.

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

She was wrapped in his arms. They had made passionate love and for Chandler it could be easily called the best sex he ever had. She had drifted to sleep just minutes ago and Chandler was watching her. He was stroking her hair and staring at her peaceful face. He couldn't believe that she was finally in his arms. Just laying there, he was falling even more in love with her. He was now afraid that when the morning came, she would regret it and blame it only on the alcohol. Maybe she will want him to forget that it ever happened. This thought was like stabbing Chandler right in the middle of his heart. And then he would be back to where he started. If it would be so he decided to treasure this moment. The moment when they were wrapped in each other arms. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the head, careful not the wake her. He then whispered an "I love you" and drifted to sleep, hanging by this moment.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you..._

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you


End file.
